


Saturday Night

by Bloomquist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillCest, Eye Sex, M/M, Other, Sahir&Diabo, eat my ass, i wrote shit for y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomquist/pseuds/Bloomquist
Summary: The evening air is thick with the heat of passion as two lovers quarrel, matched in the throes of...everyday conversation.I also added some eyefucking.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Bill Cipher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnabar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnabar/gifts).



> Eat your fucking hearts out.

Saturday night. The evening air was thick with the heat of passion as two lovers quarreled, matched in the throes of everyday conversation.

Then Sahir swung his feet onto the counter. 

Diabo detested it when Sahir put his dirty, shoeless… “The usual?” he murmured through clenched resignation. 

The silence of victory hung in the room. Sahir flicked a decorative piece with his toe. “Daddy’s had a hard day, sweaty. Gimme one of the good ones,” he whined, giving a fake purse of his lips and eyelids. 

It looked exactly how you think.

In order to avoid the horror, Diabo grunted and began to mix the drink. His fingers flicked through the motions for the thousandth time, adding a gram of this and a splash of that. When he finished the mixture fizzed spitefully. It settled as Diabo placed it on the counter.

He turned to make his own when he heard an unfamiliar pop.

A pair of eyes met another as Sahir sipped his drink, making steady eye contact…

The extra eye normally mounted gleefully in the middle of Sahir’s forehead instead stared up at Diabo from within the pink liquid. In its place gaped an oozing void, bereft of mortal sanity.

“What is that?”

“You like it? I made it myself.”

“Why?” Diabo said monotonously.

“Okay, fine. I got the number from the Bill-usiness guy’s card! It’s no refunds, so fuck you-”

“It’s a hole.”

“You can fuck it.”

“What.”

You can fuck it.” Sahir repeated.

Diabo swirled his drink. “Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Sure.”

“No! I’m not letting you fuck it. No fucks for assholes.”

A glass broke against the wall behind Sahir’s head. He barked a maniacal laugh as he booked it down the hall with his drink in hand. Diabo followed predictably like a beast hunting down the scent of blood. Their chase circled the house and left them both bruised and beat, panting as they met their final showdown in the bedroom.

The upper hand was grasped as Diabo came down on Sahir’s throat, but a knee to the side of the head knocked him rolling. Sahir’s voice cracked as it cackled. He was up in a flash, one hand on the back of his head as he posed.

“Not so tough now, are ya guy?” He taunted and Diabo lunged, narrowly missing him as he snatched his waist away. Two more lunges turned out similarly until Diabo caught Sahir’s leg with the last one and threw him sideways, knocking him bodily into the arm of the couch.

“Uch,” Sahir moaned as he tried to clear his head. No fair the couch was in on this. He was about to get up and throw down again when he felt a familiar unfamiliar sensation.

“Unh,” Sahir moaned again, but this time unsure. He opened his eyes to see a section of Diabo’s dark thigh, masked in sweat and blood.

Then Diabo thrust and he couldn’t see anything but stars. The rush of pleasure invaded every neuron Sahir had. In fact, he was pretty sure it even woke up all the dead ones. Diabo thrust again and yes, he was sure of it.

This was the best idea he’d ever had.

It was his last thought as he blacked out to the pleasure, going limp as Diabo took him. The only thing that kept him sentient was the tight fist that had found its way into his hair, and even that was looking unappealing compared to just dying like this, his mind filled with cock.

It was over far too soon. Diabo fucked so hard into him Sahir choked, and then he pulled away like he didn’t just leave him, Sahir, with fucking blue balls.

When he tried to object, no sound came out and he discovered his mouth tasted of cum. Wasted and beaten, he would have no choice but to get his revenge another time...and he would.


End file.
